Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for generating hydroelectric energy.
More specifically the invention is intended for generating hydroelectric energy making use of the current of a river, estuary or similar.
Description of the Related Art
Devices that make use of the flow of water to generate energy are already known. A practical example of such a device is a hydropower station.
Such a hydropower station requires the construction of reservoirs with the aid of one or more dams, whereby the location of these reservoirs must be chosen carefully and not all rivers are suitable for this.
These reservoirs can also have a detrimental impact on nature, because they interfere with the natural habitat of animals and plants, and entail a large loss of land area such that entire villages or towns often have to be relocated and these reservoirs can also mean a hazard in the event of the failure of the dams.
Moreover, the hydropower station and the dams are large and complex constructions, such that the construction of such installations is an expensive, long and complicated matter.
In addition, such a hydropower station forms an impediment to water transport.
Moreover, the turbines that are used are largely under water, which means that the turbines and the generators connected to them have to be carefully sealed, which complicates maintenance or repairs.
A type of underwater turbine is already known, whereby a screw propeller, rotor or similar is placed under water, which will begin to rotate due to the flow of the water and in this way can generate electrical energy.
Such known installations present the disadvantage that the turbines and the generators connected to them have to be carefully sealed to prevent the harmful effects of exposure to the water.
This not only makes the installation expensive, but also difficult to maintain.
Moreover the rotating blades of the screw propeller, rotor or similar form a hazard to marine life.